Muppets Hunger Games
by Mustache dude
Summary: Muppets in hunger games who will live who won't maybe the world will never know well the world will if you read this story
1. Chapter 1

Muppets Hunger Games

Chapter 1

I stood there frozen, I didn't dare object for fear of public torture or execution. The sixty second hunger games had begun and she Miss Piggy had been chosen to compete from district twelve.

I slowly made my way up on the stage next to Sam the eagle. He looked at me and then asked if anyone would like to volunteer as tribute. There was a long pause no one stepped forward. Kind of figured.

No one liked me anymore, everyone used to love her. Back then. When Miss Piggy and the rest of the Muppets always preformed. She was the biggest sensation. Her and Kermit's love story. But when people realized that they were just puppets spelled with a M and they weren't going to perform anymore, The Hunger Games started. In every one's opinion except the capitals the hunger games were awful. They were just people fighting to the death for entertainment.

In her opinion they should put a stop to this. It was getting out of hand. Last year someone became addicted to killing and literally the games ended in two days. The capital claims it's for teaching us a lesson for protesting but I think they were looking for an excuse to do this anyway.

Sam said a few words then picked something out of the boys crystal. " Kermit the frog". he said.

No this couldn't be happening of all the people in district twelve it was Kermit. He would be so hard to stay away from. Everyone knew that I liked Kermit back in the day and Kermit just put up with it. I doubt that he even wanted me on the show.

Sam made us shake hands and then some guards escorted us to our houses where we could have five minutes to say goodbye to our families. Of course no one in our world really had a family. Only a few people.

We were on our train in less than five minutes. Sam was there and he told us to sit down and eat something. We ate to our hearts content. It was delicious. We never got this much food in district twelve. Sam said he'd be our mentor this year because no one else in Muppets hunger games history had won except for one or two people a few years ago.

He went over everyone else who was in the hunger games. District one Uncle Deadly and Janice, they would be hard because they were in the career tributes. District two Gonzo and Camilla the chicken, also Career tributes. District three Fauzie and Marie Louise, Fauzie I wasn't that worried about and Marie Louise would be dead before she knew it because she always is singing with frogs. Mau is the only one who can sing with frogs so back off sister. District four Animal and Janice, career tributes but Animal, I was terrified about. I wouldn't be that surprised if he knew eighty ways to kill us with drum sticks. The rest I wasn't that scared of except Beaker who can be lit on fire and so many other stuff and still be alive. The thing that brought me most joy is that my old dog named Foo-Foo was competing. Well not exactly because she might die but it would be nice to have her around.

I wouldn't be that alone in that big arena with people trying to rip each other's heads off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

On the train me and Kermit barely said a word to each other. We just eat stuff and sat in silence, Sam tried to start a conversation he talked about things to look for he said your main goal should be to find water not food. Food you could go without for, for at least five days but water you can't last much longer than a day without. After we finished eating Sam showed us straight to our rooms and said to get a good night sleep because tomorrow we would be meeting our stylist. Almost right after Sam left Kermit came in.

"Hi miss piggy I really don't want anything to be awkward or anything so I think we should at least be friends, we don't have to allies or anything and we may end up killing each other in the but we can't go on forever not speaking, this isn't district 12 anymore we are in an arena with people trying to kill us. Well do you agree." he held out his hand to shake it. I reached out and shook it.

"I do still have feelings for you Kermit but still I'll try and stay away from you and not destroy Marie Louise"

"That would be nice." Replied Kermit. And then he just walked out of the room just that makes things much better that doesn't mean I'll team up with him but I won't kill him either for breaking my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**AFTER THIS I WILL WRITE HOW THRESH DIED HTD SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG I WAS ON VACATIONA AND THIS WEEK I'M GOING TO SLEEP AWAY CAMP THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES ON THE PREP TEAM BLA BLA BLA . BTW RAHEL AFILEY IS THE PERSON WHO DID ALL THE MUPPETS COSTUMES I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO PUT HER IN THE STORY AS THE STYLIST.**

**Was this really necessary? Even on the Muppet show and in all the Muppet movies we weren't this prepped first the scrub my feet and nails to the bone then they put me in a bath and two showers. I'm a pig and I'm clean all the time, I don't need to have eight-five different things done to me, seriously. **

**"We need to do her hair now it looks like a wild baboon or something", said one of my annoying prep team members. After about five more hours (or at least it seemed like that) my stylist finally came in.**

**"Hello my name is Rahel Afiley", said a warm soothing voice. "I am designing for you and Kermit this year. So as you know we do costumes based on your character when you were in the Muppet show so your were more of a diva". I slowly nodded my head even though she was nice she was still from the capital. "So you mostly whore pink and Kermit mostly wore suits when he was actually wearing clothes. So I was thinking you could wear this". She held up a black bedazzled dress with a pink tie, gloves, and shoes everything was sparkly. Even though I didn't like capital people and Rahel the outfit was stunning and for Kermit this, she held up a suit with a pink jacket and bow tie with pink dress shoes. For some reason it looked good even though it was well a suit that was pink.**

**"They changed the rules so now you will be wearing the same outfit for the interviews and if one of you wins we will be wearing that for the closing of the hunger games. I'm going to go get Kermit so we can fit your outfits O.K." I nodded.**

**When she left I thought that maybe district twelve won't look as ridicules as other years. Honestly I don't know what the people in the capital wear. I mean come on one year the had people naked and just powder them with pink paint I mean really well this would be an interesting chariot ride.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BTW the rating changed to T also this is the chariot ride if you read it please review it it's annoying when people don't do this. If I swear I won't write it all because I'm too much of a chicken to sorry. **

**I'm sorry for not disclaiming I don't own anything although I wish I did.**

"But what if I make a fool out of myself." I said.

"You won't", said Rahel's soothing voice.

"How do you know", I said.

"Because on the Muppet show were you nervous before every performance."

"Yes." I admitted.

"And you were always amazing and did great I always loved it". She said.

"I guess your right". I said, and she was I always was so nervous that I'd mess up before every show and it was always really good. We got tons of applause and were praised but now who cares about us this is their new entertainment. We were forced to do this why don't people in the capital have to send someone to the Hunger games. We were the one who worked and we supplied everything for them. The least they should do is-

"Everyone on their chariots now", yelled the annoying stage manager Scooter. I hopped in with Kermit sense we were district twelve we were last in the line of chariots. I was really scared and then I did what I did before every Muppet show for encouragement I kissed Kermit.

It probably wasn't the best idea because whenever I did that he always pulled away it wasn't long just short and simple but on the lips of course. It made me feel confident as all kisses did.

Everyone stared at me but I really didn't people always stared at me and I didn't give a poop. I got on the chariot confidently showing no weakness Kermit awkwardly sat next to me. "I told you not to do that". he said.

"I'm sorry it's just that it makes me more confident if I kiss you". I said quietly, usually I'm talk loud and proud and don't care but Kermit sometimes just made me feel upset and angry. I know he's nice and all but he gets so frustrating sometimes.

"You don't need to kiss me to feel confident or feel pretty, your gorgeous just the way you are and if I die in the hunger games and you win you should feel fine and carry on just like we do when someone you love dies so you better get used to not having me around just like you have for the past 15 years!

His words hit me like cement. He called me pretty and beautiful yet in a bad way, but there is no way that I could get on without Kermit he thinks I did before well looking at him in school trading with him silently at the hop all those things were just so _Intriguing _whenever I got to see him I'd lose focus for the rest of the day and just think about him, whenever I didn't see him I stay up nights thinking about him.

Once the hunger games started we never talked there was only one time when we did ...

(Flashback)

"Hi Kermit, I'm Miss Piggy I'm not sure if you remember me but I was the one who well tackled you and kissed you every single day." I eagerly awaited his answerer. He was quiet for a while then finally answered.

"Yes I remember you". He said awkwardly and quietly. I hated how he could show no emotion and not make a scene out of everything like me.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house later we could do homework and study for that test." I said nervously.

"Look Miss Piggy I used to like you and we got married but you make to big of a scene out of everything I could say one thing and you'll twist it up into this dramatic fairy tale and every time you'd see me you would scream and yell KERMI KERMI KERMI KERMIT! I just can't put up with that I'm sorry." He said and just like that he walked away. I just wanted him to come over and didn't want to marry him I kept my best from not tackling him or being over dramatic in fact I wanted to cry right now and I didn't all for him and if he can't accept that than I'm just not interested in him anymore.

(End of flashback)

Well that lasted about half the day I never tried to talk to him even avoided him at the hob.

"O.K. when people can start to see you hold hands and raise them up, look proud and remember smile". Said Rahel.

The chariots started moving slowly about 5 miles per hour Kermit reached out his hand so I could hold it I didn't take it why should I? He never liked me, he put up with me.

"There's district eleven in there classic overalls this time with sparkles something new every year you know they really need to- wow no more district twelve foolish designs this is gorgeous."

People were ooooing and ahhhhing it was beautiful on the hanger in the regular but when I looked at the screen I saw ourselves we look gorgeous the sparkles shinning in the light and fitted to perfection this would be one special night.

We watched the playback of the chariot eyes on the train we looked not as good as on the screen but we still looked amazing. Who knows district twelve might finally get some sponsors this year.

"Well I'm going to bed." Sam said.

"You guys should too training starts today". Added Rahel. They both left leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry that I didn't hold your hand at the chariot ride but luckily Rahel didn't notice." I said.

"I noticed". Rahel yelled back.]

"Darn"

"It's fine just next time she or Sam says something to us let's do it". Kermit said.

"Agreed"

"O.K. let's go to bed we have a big day ahead of us." Kermit said.

We both went to bed I put on a nice comfy pair of pajamas and sunk into the nice soft and comfortable mattress. I fell asleep immediately thinking about how much of a jerk and idiot I was by not holding Kermit's hand.

**Wow over 1000 words take that sparkler how short our my chapters now the next chapter is about training then the next one is about their private trainings then I'm doing a one shot about how Thresh died. **

**R&R**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

**Sorry I try to update weekly but that's supper hard forgive me dramatic sigh anyway this chapter is about training the next chapter is private training this entire story is in Miss Piggy's point of view until I say it's not SHAWDOW!**

I woke up to Sam's annoying voice.

"Come on get up you need to eat you have a big day". He said. I groaned and got out of bed more like dragged. I put on athletic wear, even though I loved dresses and girly stuff I can't wear a dress in the hunger games. I went to breakfast and sat down next to Rahel and Sam I still wasn't ready to 100 percent forgive him.

"You guys did good at the chariot rides yesterday". Said Rahel.

"Thanks". I mumbled. "So any advice for training should we focus on the survival skills or the killing people skills."

"Well you have three days of training then your private one do you have any talents". Rahel said. We both shook our heads.

"Well in that case figure out what you can and can't do today. I have a list of all the stations here they are

_Archery _

_Axes_

_Camouflage_

_Edible Plants and Insects_

_Fire making _

_Fishing _

_Hammock making_

_Hand to hand combat_

_Knives _

_Knots_

_Shelter building_

_Slingshots_

_Spears_

_Swords_

_Trident_

_Weightlifting_

_Wrestling_

"Some I advise you to stay away from Hammock making is unnecessary if you go to shelter building you'll be fine. Also weightlifting hand to hand combat and wrestling are unnecessary those you'll only find if you have an alliance and you try and kill them in the middle of the night. One's that you should go to today are camouflage edible plants and insects shelter building and slingshots. Slingshots don't sound important but they are you can hunt with them also if you shoot someone's eye then they won't be able to see and you can kill them."

I thought about all the words Rahel was saying wasn't Sam supposed to tell us this?

"On the last day do all the weaponry ones no one will be at them and you should be able to get there without waiting she finished."

There was a long silence.

"What about fishing and fire building". Kermit asked of course he was the one that broke the silence.

"Fishing is very important but fire building I'd do towards the end of the games because people can find you if you light a fire but you might want to use it as bait." Rahel advised.

"So any other questions." She said.

"Just one". I said. "Why are you telling us this and not Sam?"

(Later in the training center)

"Wow". I said, it was amazing there was weapons of all shapes and sizes the entire room was filled with stations and previous people who won the hunger games.

"Well we'll be back at the end of the day." Said Sam, and with that they left.

I looked around "Where to start," I thought. I walked over to the edible plant station I stayed there until Lunch. At Lunch I sat with Foo Foo and Fauzie. I thought that I spent too much time at the edible plant section but I didn't say anything because I thought Fauzie was a spy.

In the afternoon me and Foo Foo went to spear throwing and Fishing I was better than I thought I was at spear throwing but Foo Foo was amazing at fishing between the two of us we would make our lives last longer but I don't think we had what it takes to win. Me and Foo Foo came from such poor districts that we were so ill prepared (ooh fancy word) for the hunger games.

That night at dinner Rahel asked us if we made any allies I told them about Foo Foo and Kermit Said that he became allies with Fauzie when they met at the _Camouflage _station.

Rahel didn't seem so happy about me being allies with foo foo

"Are you sure you don't someone stronger or less small?" Rahel asked.

I was annoyed at the comment Foo Foo could fish for us and can run probably faster than all the careers. "No thanks she's a really fast runner and apparently a good fisher."

"Well maybe you should team up with someone else like with Kermit and Fauzie." She said.

"I said no!" And with that I left the table.

The next two days went by quickly I learned how to build two different types of snares to build a box fire, how to shoot an arrow, throw axes, where to find water and food and what how to heal a wound using only nature.

When I went to bed after training on the last day I sat in bed and wondered what I could show the gamekeepers at our private training probably how I can throw axes and arrows and maybe the fire then I thought when I saw Kermit at training he was never at a weapon station always at a nature station was he hiding something I thought, but I couldn't think that hard this late and drifted off to sleep.

**Heyyyyy I hope you liked it I pulled the last part out of my but to make it more interesting don't know how it will end yet I just know who will win tell me if you think I should write a sequel can't think how because only one person will win **

**R&R thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 authors note : I know its been for ever since the last time that I updated but I started school and I tried to type on my iPad but the keyboard on it is annoying so I had to order a bluetooth one and that took a week but it finally arrived so hope you like thank you to the three people who like my story.

I woke up unsure what I wanted to show the judges. I went downstairs to see Kermit enjoying his breakfast. "Did you sleep well". Rahel asked?

"Sure". I said.

"What about you kermit."

"Well." he said. " I was worried about the private training I've never really found anything that I'm good at."

"You've had three days to train you couldn't have just sat around their eating a donut." I said.

"Whats a donut?" kermit said.

I sighed that just proves how unsophisticated our district was. The first time I ever had a donut is when i was hanging out with my friend doctor Bunsen honeydew. It was Christmas Eve we had saved up all our money just to buy those one things, no frosting no sprinkles, not even a glaze coating. Things like that in the career district probably cost 1 dollar, but here in district twelve cost 500 dollars for one it was amazing that we could aford those things. And that was for a simple one they were stale and hard but it didn't matter because donuts were donuts.

Dr. Bunsen honeydew was my only friend. I rarely saw him though with him mining and me teaching. I knew all about the districts from school I was the only one who would apply for the job most people just hunted or made out with the peace keepers for money. I t was illegal to hunt of course but people did it anyway. Me and Bunsen set up snares but didn't have bows or anything fancy like that, but never the less it was enough to get by and make a living. Even though our district is very poor believe it or not they still charge taxes. Most people live with their family even when their old that way it would be easier to pay taxes. They claim the money goes to "improving our district" but everyone knows they go to the capital to pay for their parties, banquets and of course the arena for the hunger games.  
*AT THE TRAINING CENTER*

I anxiously awaited for my name to be called, once Waldorf ( from district elven) got called we waited for the girl from district eleven to be called. Then finally after what seemed like ages we finally heard it.

"MR. KERMIT THE FROG PLEASE REPORT TO THE TRAINING CENTER!"

He walked away slowly and gave me a little wave. I waited till he got went in the door and thats when my plan took flight, I was the only one here so it would be easy to sneak out. I went to the benches and pulled one just so i could crawl up the vent. I hope they have the air condition on or I'll be fried to bacon. I crawled for a minute or two and then peered through the vent. I gasped at the sight

Kermit had just shot 3 arrows on the heart and 3 knives and pretty much every other weapon that existed. I couldn't see anything else through the blurriness of my tears where did he learn to hunt like that and more importantly why would he lie to me. Would he befriend me then him stab me in the back (literally). I crawled back through the vents and tried to wipe away any signs of tears. And then I moved the bench back.

I sat down just in time for Kermit to walk back with, what I know now i a fake look of disappointment on his face.

"Good luck", he faked mumbled. " I am going to kill him", I thought in my head. I can't believe he would lie to me like that and whats he going to do when we turn on the tv and he has a score of85 gizillion. Ohhh he will have some explaining to do.

I walked into the training room head held high and took the knife and through straight at the target.  
I miss piggy just hit a bulls eye  
I cannot believe i just did that I looked back in shock the judges had wide eyes, they were shocked too. I stepped away carefully and looked at them again.  
"Thank you Miss Piggy you may leave now." one of the judges said.  
"But-"  
"NO! Just leave we have all we need." He said.  
I walked out of the room sad and depressed how could I have done that did I scare them? I must have but they certainly didn't seem scared when Kermit do that ten times with every single weapon? And at training they saw Kermit just walking around at all the edible plants station and healing station. What did i do wrong? I felt the swell of tears coming once again. What was I supposed to do? I had done everything right, my training right showed them the knife throwing what should I have done.  
I ran out tears covering my face not even trying to hide them.

I was a fresh piece of meat and everyone else were hungry mutts.

hope you liked it if you don't please be nice and give me ideas on how to make it bette


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I bolded my authros note I don't know why I even want to update this no one has even read 6 but you know what the heck. I am not going to add any more stories until I am done with this one. Also when I'm done tell me if you want a sequel. BTW this is in Miss Piggy's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own muppets or hunger games and seriously why would I be writing on this website if i did.**

chapter 7

Once we got back to our hotel I ran straight up stairs and into my bedroom. How could I trust him any more. He betrayed my trust, I kissed him, did that mean nothing to him.

No he did more than betray my trust, he straight up lied to me. And the worst part is that he didn't care.

I heard a small knock at the door.

"Miss Piggy can I come in." I heard Rahels soft and soothing voice say.

"Go away." I yelled through my loud sobs.

"Whats the matter did something go wrong in your training, because I'm sure they just had what they needed and are going to give you a good score."

I rolled my eyes yeah one knife through a dummies heart and they're going to give me an eighty five gizzilion points.

"Please come out." She said.

I took all my strenght but finaly I willed mself to get up and go to lunch. My face was stained with tears and I looked like a mess.

"Are you O.K." Kermit said.

"Shut up." I said.

"We do not use that type of language around here." Sam said.

I rolled my eyes yeah like he's never said stuff like that before. He was the one always droping f bombs and not cating. Why can't I just say shut up like every other person whos in like third grade.

I quickly and quietly ate my lunch. I was about to leave the table when Rahel inturupted me.

"Come with me." She siad.

"Why." I said.

"We need to work on your interview style." She said. I'm coachng you and Sams coaching Kemit."

"O.K." I said.

If she wanted me to be romantic I will kill her, seriously there is one couple who did that. I never want to see Kermit again he always thinks he can get away with the shy and nervous look that's just pathetic. I don't want to kiss him or hug him honestly I don't want to be in the same room as him. Because we (we) are never ever getting back together you go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me. But we (we) are never ever ever ever getting back together.

I walked along with Rahel to the back of the train while Kermit and Sam walked to the other end of the train. I sat down on a stool and Rahel went over the styles I could be.

"Well." Rahel said. "You could be funny, flirty, sexy, charming, laid back. What would your friends say that you were most like."

I didn't think Bunson honeydew would think I'm anything like that. I'm quiet and shy sort of like a bee or something. Quiet yet when some one tried to harm me or the ones I love *sting*.

"Ummm what about something like inocent." I said.

"That could work but we just need to practice question anwsering." Rahel said. "I'll anwser questions and you respod in a inocent way try and look nervous or scared too." She siad.

"So here goes. Hello Miss Piggy so how it feel to be back with the old gang." She said in her best Ceasar Flickerman voice."

"Umm I'm a little nervous that I have to you know be in the arena with them but mostly It's nice to see them again for the next two weeks or so." I replied

That's actually how I felt I wanted to see them but not kill them. Why couldn't the hunger games just be a coloring contest or somethig.

"O.K. let me just go over the other fifty questions he might ask." Rahel said.

"Your joking right." I said.

"No I'm serious you have to be prepared." Rahel siad.

Why did the capitals have to be such perfectionists WHYYYYYYYYYY!

**Kermits P.O.V.**

Sam lead me to a dark room in the back of the train. I was scared at first Miss Piggy left training crying and told me to shut up at lunch even if she ever was mad at me it went away after a like hour or soemthing, the longest she's ever been mad at me was half a day. And it doesn't help that we're about to be in an arena forced to kill each other soon. My thoughts were inturupted by sams harsh voice.

"Come in here and don't say anything until I'm done." He siad. "You need to befriend Miss Piggy, oh who am I kidding, you need to seduce her.

I was paralized hwo was I was supposed to do that, I hunted in the woods. I knew how to throw a knife and any other weapon but love... I never was in love with anyone I was always a loner. When I wanted comfort I went to the woods not a person.

"I know for some reason she's mad at you." Sam said. "Do you know why?"

I shook my head no.

"Well." He continued. "Find out and make her stop be Micael Phelps and be all I just cant' stop loving you."

"Umm you mean Michael Jackson?" I said.

"Whatever." Sam siad. "The point is be sweet to her comfort her tonight if she gets a bad score, cheesey stuff like that."

For a while I just looked at him why would he want me to hurt Miss Piggy even more, I'm going to kill her in the hunger games why should I even bother trying to be romantic.

"Will this affect the plan." I said.

"No." he said. "This might even help it she'll die faster.

I smiled maybe it would help the plan.

**Rahels point of view**

I tried to stall as long as I could but Miss Piggy didn't seem in a talkitive mood. She nodded and answered the questions but other than that she felt angry but decided not to yell or explode. Maybe she'll take some of that heat of in the games. I had a raising suspicion that she found out about Kermit but how was that possible she couldn't of done that, She wasn't aloud to see Kermit's training just like everyone else's. Or maybe she heard one of Sam, Kermit and my private discussions...

*Flashback*

"So the game plan is you have to act somewhat sweet and very friendly no romance stuff though. Go in her room and tell her that you didn't want anything to be awkward and stuff like that." I said to Kermit.

Kermit nodded his head in agreement.

"You also have to make sure that she thinks your a good guy. You have to win to make our plan work you can't make anyone else win not Fauzie, not Animal you." I said.

Kermit looked like he understood he looked pale and nervous but if anyone can pull it off it's him. He somehow avoided letting Miss Piggy see him at the hob everyday of his life and what about Bunson Honeydew. How he kept him on board with that plan. And everyone else to, it's amazing what that dude can do.

*End of flashback*

"Were done." Sam said rather loudly as he entered the room.

"O.K." I said. "Just give us a few minutes to finish."

"O.K. I know girls love to talk." Sam siad.

Sexist bitch, but for the plan to work he would have to be in on it.

Let's just get this thing over with so Kermit can win and we can get on with it.

**Kermit's P.O.V.**

I walked into Sam's bedroom when we were waiting for the girls to finish up. There were clothes lying around and it was messy. Kind of what I expected it to be. He looked at me and gave me a serious look.

"Remember the plan." He said. "Put aside your personal feelings if you want this to work."

**Miss Piggy's point of view**

I finally answered the last question. Rahel told the boys to come back in so we could eat dinner. We ate silently and then went to the soft and plushy couch to watch the scores come on.

Most of the carrer tributes got 8 or 9s, but of course Animal got a 11. I gulped I couldn't stand the fact that he was in our hunger game . Of all the people in Panem he gets chosen. I anxiously awaited my score. Foo-Foo's showed up, it was a 7. I smiled if it came down to us two I would surely kill myself for her.

Finally district 12 came on.

"District twelve." Ceaser Flickerman said. "Mr. Kermit the Frog got a very impressive score of 11. That is a great score, if him and Animal teamed up they surely would have a great victory." He siad. "Now on to Miss Piggy, she got a score of 7. "

I sighed a sigh of relief no one would sponser me but it didn't matter. All's I know is it saves me a whole lot of explaining of why I got a 3 for my score.

"Well thats all we have tonight folks, have a happy hunger games and to our tributes may the odds be ever in your favor."

"So Kermit how'd you get that amazing score." I siad.

"You don't have to answer that question Kermit." Sam siad.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" I said.

"Well." Kermit said calmly. "I showed them my camoflauge tecniques and how I could identify berries." He said.

"Wow that's amazing." I said trying to sound amazed it seemed to do the trick.

"Thank you." He said.

"I'm tired." I said. "I'm going to bed this is the one day where we can sleep in since the interviews our at night, thank the Pig gods."

"Pig gods?" Rahel, Sam and Kermit said at the same time.

"I said good night."

I lay in bed awake thinking. I didn't want to admit that I knew that Kermit got a 11 because of his physical skills. That was a test to see if he'd lie to me and of course he did. I started to sniffle then stopped.

I was going to be in the hunger games I can't cry myself to sleep every night. I needed to win this thing.

**Kermits P.O.V.**

****"So far everything is going as plan but I need to stop the susspicssion a little bit I'm going to be friendly all day tomorrow and then tell Ceasar Flickermen that I love her at the interviews." I said. "She'll know that I 'like her' and then kill her at the cornucopia and she'll be done. The plan will continue and we will start a new Panem."

Kermit smiled, Miss Piggy wouldn't know a thing.


End file.
